


Fall away

by SmolBeanJishwa



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depressing, M/M, suicidal, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanJishwa/pseuds/SmolBeanJishwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on true events, the ending is fictional, though the rest of the story is nonfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall away

**Author's Note:**

> If triggered easily, avoid reading this story.

Tyler and Josh had been going out for a few months now, since January, after they met a few months before that. 

Josh and Tyler decided to take a small break. Then a bigger one, until July 2 hit. That's when they would see each other and confront one another about their problems. 

As the day came, Tyler was going to arrive watching Josh hum "The judge", swinging his his around. 

That morning, Josh was quiet, and Tyler noticed the quiet air between them. 

While they went to hang up decorations, for the party, Josh wasn't okay. 

"They don't like you.." Josh said, in a mumble. 

"Oh..." Tyler said, a blur in his eyes. 

After the adults came outside, they both decided to forget about the bad and have fun, and they did. Until the sun fell behind the darkened trees, and the grey-clouded sky covered every star. 

All the adults began drinking, drinking more and more, so Tyler an Josh decided to hang out by the pool. Wrapped in each others arms, naming things they missed of each other, it was beautiful. Until Josh's aunt came along, yelling at Tyler, who's arm was wrapped around Josh's shoulder. 

"No one is going to touch my son like that!" she yelled. 

Josh looked over at Tyler, noticing the rage. Josh began having a small panic attack, he walked away to collect himself. 

After a few moments, Josh went to go look for Tyler. Josh overheard people saying Tyler was going to be taken home, Josh wanted to cry, run away and cry. 

Everyone began crowding over Josh, asking... No more like telling him to break up with Tyler. Josh's mind was clouded by sadness and depression. 

Josh saw Tyler on the porch, where rain pellets fell from the sky. Tyler sat there, head down. 

Josh sat next to Tyler. They both knew what was coming. Josh couldn't speak, his lungs out of air. 

Josh stood up, walking away. He should have stayed, he regrets every decision he made. 

Tyler was gone, and Josh knew it. Josh walked inside, wanting to cry, but he wasn't home, and adults where in the kitchen doing belly-shots. Josh wanted to cry, but he had to be strong, he had to hold it in. 

Josh texted Tyler, apologizing for everything, feeling terrible. Josh knew Tyler was broken, they both where. Tyler told his parents about everything, Josh wasn't mad. He just wanted to be held. Wanted to cry on Tyler's shoulder. 

The next morning, Josh went home, and crawled into his bed, crying while their music played in his ears. The moments flashed over and over in his eyes like a broken tape. 

Josh would only sleep, he locked himself in his room, not showing his blood shot eyes to anyone. 

Josh needed to see Tyler, but they couldn't...

Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Josh thought to himself. 

Josh's mom would check on him. The same answer came out. 

"I'm fine."

Its all a lie. Josh wanted to die, he wanted to watch the blood drain from his body. He knew he had a promise to Tyler, but every second grey-clouded with more agony. Josh wanted to die. He couldn't live without Tyler. 

Josh's mom wanted him to text his aunt, the one who yelled at Tyler, and to reassure her that he didn't hate her. He didn't want to talk to anyone, no one. He wanted Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. Tyler. That's all he thought. Fuck everyone else. 

Josh starred at his box, the one with all his rusted blades, his memories, his secrets. Josh wrote a note, on his Instagram, to himself. It was him talking to himself about how suicidal he had gotten. Josh didn't want to fight anymore.

Tyler. 

 

Tyler. 

 

Tyler. 

Josh needed Tyler before it was too late, not just through text, but Josh needed to feel Tyler again. 

His thoughts grew bigger and bigger, devouring him once again. 

"I'm sorry, Tyler..." Josh said, every time he sat in the shower, with the blade in his hand. Water washing away the fresh blood. 

Josh couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm sorry."

The next day, Tyler had gotten a call, saying Josh had died. 

Tyler broke. Falling to his knees and crying, not able to hold anything in. He was too late. 

"I'm sorry, Josh.."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story. Remember, if you or anyone you know is suicidal, get help. Don't let it be too late. stay alive.


End file.
